Wasp
Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. The Wasp uses her size-changing abilities and other powers to participate in heroic activities. Janet is a Fashion Designer and owner of Van Dyne Design, a company which produces and sells casual clothing with a formal flare. She also creates costumes and uniforms for super heroes. She is a currently active Avenger. Background Born in Cresskill, New Jersey, Janet Van Dyne grew up in a life of luxury. Her father, Vernon Van Dyne, was a world-renowned scientist. Vernon had used his scientific expertise to amass a sizable fortune and dear Janet was the beneficiary of that wealth. As expected, growing up without a want that couldn't be obtained had its effect on Janet. She was a self-centered, capricious dilettante, more concerned with her appearance and how high society saw her than anything having to do with the real world around her. Since everything was provided for her, Janet lived a care-free lifestyle, drifting along without any real purpose. All of that would change with the death of her father. Janet's father was performing an experiment involving a gamma ray projector of his own design. The intention of the device was to communicate with alien life. However, upon activating the projector, Vernon unwittingly opened a portal into a prison dimension, where an entity known as a Kosmosian was kept. The Kosmosian used the portal to escape, journeying to Earth, and killed Van Dyne to prevent him from sending the Kosmosian back. Janet had found her father in time to see the alien escape. With the death of her father, Janet found her world crumbling apart. The grieving daughter found within her a desire to avenge her father's death, to bring her father's killer to justice by any means necessary. She turned to her father's colleague, Dr. Henry Pym, to see if he could provide any help. Janet's determination to do whatever it would take to seek reparation, coupled with Pym's attraction to Janet and his eagerness to help, convinced Henry to reveal his secret identity as Ant-Man and offered to give Janet similar powers. By Pym's hand, Janet underwent an advanced biochemical process. Through a combination of Henry's Pym Particles and genetic manipulation, Janet was now able to shrink herself to insect-sized proportions and grow translucent insect wings. In addition, Pym outfitted Janet with personalized wrist devices that allowed her to discharge bio-electric energy blasts. All that was needed was a costume. Janet herself designed a colorful costume and the superheroine known as the Wasp was born. Together, Ant-Man and the Wasp were able to track down and defeat the killer Kosmosian, succeeding in banishing it to the prison dimension from whence it came. However, Janet stayed with crime-fighting and with Henry. She had fallen in love with him practically at first sight and saw that becoming his partner was at least one way to get him to notice her. So, Janet and Henry became a superhero duo, using the abilities that the Pym Particles gave them to adventure together. It was Ant-man and the Wasp that Kang the Conqueror summoned, among others, in an attempt from stopping the Avengers from forming. And, it was that very act that caused the Avengers to first assemble, with Janet herself choosing the name. Just as Janet helped to define the Avengers, it would be the Avengers that would help Janet define herself. Through the Avengers, Janet learned what she could do. She trained with Henry, refining a combat style that took advantage of the size-changing capabilities that the Pym Particles allowed. Janet found confidence in herself, which helped to refine her leadership skills. She used her new-found leadership skills and combined them with her innate talent for fashion design and creates Van Dyne Design. After starting her business, she found the potential for it to support her so that she no longer needed to remain dependent upon her family fortune. In response, she took a leave from the Avengers to develop her business. Despite being a successful businesswoman, the siren call of being a hero was pulling Janet back. She was on the verge of returning to the Avengers and, specifically the new Avenger Academy, when two worlds merged into one and heroes were summoned to the Labyrinth. For whatever reason, Janet herself was not summoned. She remained behind. Perhaps she wasn't considered, or needed. Or, perhaps, she was needed where she was. It didn't seem to matter one way or another. For it seemed that the Labyrinth was over almost as soon as it started, at least for Janet, and the world tried to return to some sense of normalcy. However, with two worlds combined, nothing would be considered 'normal' again. And, for Janet, that is just fine. She was never quite into normalcy anyways. Personality Extrovert: One simply cannot stay out on the forefront of fashion and not be in touch with the social scene. Growing up, Janet was a social butterfly and that aspect of her personality is still a big part of her. Some may have called her shallow before, since she seemed only concerned with outward appearances and moving in the right social circles, but it was just as much her open, friendly nature that won her friends as anything. Mercurial: Janet is ever changing. It isn't unheard of for her to have a different costume for every day of the week. However, it is much more than just a fickle nature that drives Janet. She is an animated person, quick-witted and certainly unpredictable. This has served her not only with her superhero antics, but also with keeping abreast of the ever-changing landscape of fashion design. Intuitive: They say a woman's intuition is rarely wrong. This is especially true for Janet. Janet has always had a keen and quick insight into situations. This direct perception of truth has served her extremely well with her adventures. It is this intuition that helps Janet to be a leader, in both business and in her extracurricular activities. Devoted: Once Janet sets her mind to something, she becomes committed to it. This devotion manifests in a variety of ways. It can be in the form of romantic isolation, as she remains true to Henry Pym and try to get him to notice her. It also can be in the form of idealism, as she holds true to the purpose of the Avengers: To avenge those that cannot avenge themselves. When pushed, Janet's devotion to her friends and her principles will see her through and give her the strength she needs to succeed. Logs *2014-01-31 - Pushing the Limits: Words of Wisdom - Pushing Cyber's Limits John gets Buzzed by THE WASP *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-09 - Meetings and Revelations - Woops. The source of the blood anomaly is determined. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-15 - A Meeting with Pepper - Pepper, Janet, and Natasha talk about Tony, the future, and what it may hold for Tony, and the rest of them. *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-02-17 - Lovers and Strangers - Hank breaks some very bad news to a recuperating Jan onboard the Helicarrier. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Heroic Inspiration - Janet gives a speech remembers *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-03-01 - How Many Heartbeats?! - Stark insists on a routine checkup for Nat and the kid. Surprise! *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-15 - She's Not Stark's Secretary - Bucky and Jan meet. Assumptions are made with varying degrees of accuracy *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-29 - Stark Expo: Champagne Confessions - Jan and Clint have a heart-to-heart after the Stark Expo Gala over a bottle of champagne. *2014-04-04 - Two Sherlocks and a Watson - Kon and Janet come up with answers to the questions of the fake Lex, fake T'Challa, and fake Reed Richards - while Kara's there to summarize their discoveries. Eureka. *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. *2014-05-03 - The Doctor Is In - Doctor Henry Pym returns from his self-imposed sojourn. Janet is there with a troubling turn of events. *2014-07-04 - Path of the Conqueror Part 2 - Iron Lad's own armor turned against him, and Kang is about to get rid of the unborn children! Can the heroes stop the monster that Nathaniel becomes? *2014-07-27 - Apokolips Now!: Interlude By a Wrecked Mansion - The Avengers may be down but they're not out. *2015-04-13 - 'Not Power Girl', She Calls It - Supergirl meets Cir-El unexpectedly and it leads to a fateful conversation. *2015-04-15 - A New Kind of Supermodel - Supergirl and Cir-El commission a new outfit to replace the one that got, umm, vaporized. *2015-11-06 - Blueberries and Forgiveness - A pie-eating contest turns into something more serious. * 2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-09-03 - Space Rocks and Wedding Plans - Some of the Avengers plus Sabrielle meet in Tony's lab to discuss the recently recovered space rock and the plans for Tony and Sabrielle's wedding. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken